SALVAJADAS POR AMOR
by ginny15black
Summary: A este Lupin se la tengo jurada ,a él y a los chungos de sus amigos.De pensar que Lils esta recibiendo influencia de esas chicas tan ....chungas ¿quién tendra razón....?¿ellas ellos? Reviews¡¡¡


La clase estaba en un profundo y sospechoso silencio, sólo distorsionado por la monótona voz de la profesora Mcgonagall ,faltaban apenas quince minutos de clase cuando unos nudillos decididos aporrearon la puerta

-Adelante

-Disculpe profesora pero mi amiga acaba de tener un accidente en el pasillo

-¿Y porque no están en clase?

-Nos han dejado una hora para ensayar la aparición y ella ha quedado dividida por la mitad

-¡Santo Melin ¡ ahora vuelvo no salgan hasta que yo llegue Lupin le dejo al mando ,y ahora usted dígame donde esta su amiga

Antes de salir la chica paseó la mirada por la clase y le guiño el ojo a una chica morena con piel bronceada y unos ojos azules algo escondidos tras un flequillo.

Nada más salir la profesora alguien lanzó una bola de papel al aire que fue pasando de cabeza en cabeza , Rachel Sullivan (la chica morena) aprovechó la confusión para levantarse y empezó a rebuscar el cajón de la profesora mientras otra chica menuda con ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro se levantó y empezó a montar guardia por la rendija de la puerta que había quedado abierta

-¡Drey¡os van a pillar

-Lil no seas tan gafe y calla –replicó Andrea Suller más conocida como Drey o Dreymi.-entonces dio una palmada y corrió a sentarse ,mientras Rachel se ponía cada vez más nerviosa

-Maldita sea...¡accio examen¡-una hoja salió disparada hacia ella que hizo otro movimiento de varita y ordenó con rapidez el escritorio ,luego se sentó tratando de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco y puso la cara más angelical que le salía ,la puerta se abrió

-Quiero que aprovechen para estudiar el examen del viernes hasta que suene la campana ,yo me tengo que ausentar,Lupin ya sabe...-dijo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo

Rachel le pasó la hoja a Drey y se hizo un corro en torno a ellas de personas que pretendían copiarse las preguntas ,entonces alguien le arrebató la hoja a la castaña

-¿Qué coño haces Lupin¡espera tu turno como los demás

-Controla tu forma de hablar y da gracias a que no os quite puntos

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Drey con paciencia ,como quién habla con un demente

-Lo que habéis hecho es ilegal, y si lo sumamos a todas las cosas ilegales que lleváis a vuestras espaldas os sacan de aquí en menos que se dice quiddicht

-¡Mira idiota tú no sabes con quién te estas metiendo¡-le amenazó Raquel encarándolo

-La que no lo sabes eres tu, además tu eres la que más tienes que callar aquí o las cosas pueden irte muy mal –Remus Lupin se fue a sentar con sus amigos con toda la calma que pudo ,el resto de la clase no se atrevió a decir nada

-Estúpido dictador-se quejó Drey-no puedo creer que se vuelva a salir con la suya

-No digas chorradas Dreymi ,este se va enterar –luego se giró a mirar a su derecha donde estaba una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes-Lili supongo que tu te abstienes¿ no?

-Si...lo siento chicas pero si quiero salir el año que viene como premio anual mi historial tiene que estar impoluto

Desde que Melany Grimgeur consiguiera el puesto de prefecta ,Lili respetaba cada una de las normas y estudiaba muchas más horas al día ,porque lo que más odiaba ,quitando que Potter le pidiera salir día si día también era que Melany andara regodeándose siempre que se encontraban.

-Bueno un poco más de sangre en nuestras manos no nos matará-comentó Rachel encogiéndose de hombros-A este Lupin se la tengo jurada ,a él y a los chungos de sus amigos

-Mira creo que deberías tomártelo con más calma ,ya lo has oído ,te tienen enfilada – observó la pelirroja preocupada

-A mi si pero a Drey no tanto

-¿Y por que yo?-se quejó la castaña

-Porque generalmente nuestras...maniobras suelen acabar llevando mi firma, porque tu padre pondría el grito en el cielo ,y porque Lupin siempre hace oídos sordos cuando se trata de ti

-¡Que dices¡ si siempre me como yo los marrones con él

-Ya pero a ti nuca te delata ,y no se hable más ,cuando salgas pagas a Idolla y a su amiga y les dices que se mantengan en cobertura por si las volvemos a necesitar

Drey le fulminó con la mirada

-Odio cuando te pones a dar ordenes

-¿Qué quieres que haga ? soy como Neruda con la poesía...me sale del alma

Por otro lado

-Tomad, y la próxima vez que necesiteis un cabeza de turco pensad en Peter-Remus Lupin un chico alto con el pelo castaño y los ojos dorados les dio el examen a sus dos amigos

-Pero Moony tu eres la autoridad, hay que dejarles claro quienes mandan-replicó Sirius Black , era un chico evidentemente atractivo, tenia un pelo color negro azulado que le hacia elegantemente hasta la altura de los hombros , y unos ojos color azul zafiro que llamaban muchísimo la atención era alto ,pero un poco menos flacucho que su amigo Lupin

-De todas maneras Suller y Sullivan no parecían nada contentas

-Esas solo son unas payasas que creen que pueden comerse el mundo ,de pensar que Lils esta recibiendo influencia de esas chicas tan ...chungas-James Potter se sentó masajeándose las sienes ,era un chico alto ,con el pelo negro muy despeinado y unos ojos castaños ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda

Remus Lupin se tumbó en la cama y empezó a estudiar

-¿Qué clase de persona estudia teniendo el examen?-preguntó James

-Cuando Mcgonagall vea que a desaparecido el examen lo cambiará

-No ,vi como Sullivan lo suplantaba con una copia-informó James

-Esa chica esta en todo- dijo Sirius pensativo luego se rió-menuda payasa

En la hora de la cena Rachel le contaba a Drey lo que tenía que hacer mientras Lili fulminaba a la prefecta con la mirada .Cuando los merodeadores pasaron antes el grupito lo único que pudieron escuchar fue

-Lo que hay que hacer es...

Luego todas se callaron

Eran las doce de la noche cuando los chicos entraron a dormir

-Esas se han quedado a esperar a que nos fuéramos a dormir...algo traman-dijo James

-propongo que hagamos turnos esta noche-susurró Sirius

-muy bien ¡y por listo te toca a ti hacer el primero¡

Sirius farfulló algo y se sentó a leer, a las dos de la mañana despertó a Remus para que le suplantara .El reloj marcaba las dos y media a Remus se le cerraban los párpados y pensó que a esas horas ya no harían nada, justo cuando estaba empezando a dormirse escuchó un clic en la puerta ,Drey entró tratando de no hacer ruido ,y mientras Remus se hacia el dormido ella empezó a registrar el cuarto ,Remus dedujo que lo había encontrado cuando ella ahogo un pequeño grito, eso o se había encontrado con alguna de la ropa interior que Sirius solía dejar desperdigada por el suelo ,lamentó que no fuera lo segundo cuando oyó que los pasos de la chica se dirigían hacia su cama ,iba a consumar su venganza y tenía que actuar rápido ,cuando Drey quiso darse cuenta estaba apoyada en la cama del merodeador con la varita de este en el cuello ,lamentablemente su voz no quería salir en ese momento, eso o...Trato de chillar y lo único que consiguió fue joderse la garganta le había hecho un silencius

Cuando el chico se percató de quien era se quedó lívido y trato de arreglarlo un poco diciendo

-Si me juras no gritar te quito el hechizo-pero la chica siguió fulminándolo con la mirada

El había esperando que fuera Sullivan a recuperar el examen ,cosa típica en ella, por eso se puso tan nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que era Drey la que estaba arrinconada en su cama ,tratando de empujarle ,intentó hacerse con la varita que estaba en la cama pero Remus hizo que esta rodara a unos cinco metros de la cama

-¿Me lo juras?-la chica asintió con impaciencia y el le devolvió su voz

-¡Pervertido asqueroso¡ déjame levantarme o no respondo de mí –le susurró ella

-¿Qué ibas a hacerme?

Mira si no te apartas no me va a quedar otra que presentarte a unos amigos mios

-Oh que emotivo de mayor mafiosa como el papá –se burló. Luego se quitó de encima ,la chica se levantó el la siguió y se apoyó en la puerta para asegurarse de que no se escaparía

-Te he preguntado que qué pensabas hacerme-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente

-Esto-la chica le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna y aprovechó para salir corriendo mientras el resto de los merodeadores se despertabas por el ruido de Remus que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Drey mientras tanto entró a su cuarto

-¿Has conseguido el examen?-le preguntó Lili

-Y no solo eso también me he encargado de la futura esterilidad de Lupin

Rachel empezó a reírse desquiciosamente

Cuando a la mañana siguiente las tres chicas bajaron a desayunar vieron que los únicos sitios libres estaban junto a los merodeadores, cuando Lily tomo asiento frente a James este exclamó

-¿ves como nuestros caminos están destinados a unirse?

-a cuantos has amenazado esta mañana para que no sentaran aquí

-hay que ver ...ahí me has fallado deliberadamente-dijo haciendose la victima,cuando vió que Lily alzaba una ceja prosiguió-¿los fantasmas se cuentan?

Lily hizo un sonido de exasperación y Remus le pegó un codazo a Sirius

-Sulliban ¿me pasas el agua?.pregunto el moreno pomposamente

-si aquí tienes-dijo ella de la misma manera ,entonces le vació todo el jarrón en la cabeza-¿vas a querer más?

Los ojos de Sirius parecieron desorbitarse por un momento pero Remus le dijo algo al oido y pareció tranquilizarse

-me parece que tu tienes algo que nos pertenece

-oh asi que tu también lo has notado, te juro que el cerebro de Petigrew no lo robe yo

-Remus te la dejo a ti,esta chica es totalmente imposible-dijo levantándose

Remus se quedo solo con Rachel y Drey ya que Lily hacia siglo que se había levantado con James pisándole los talones,y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pasar desapercibido y cruzarse de piernas por si las moscas.

Esa tarde Remus decidió ir a estudiar ya que había perdido la esperanza de recuperar el examen, se sentó apoyado contra un árbol y cuando empezaba a concentrarse olló un quejido

-¿Lily?

-¿Lupin?

Cada uno había estado estudiando en una parte del tronco sin percatarse el uno del otro hasta que a Lily le había caído una especie de piña en la cabeza

-¿estudias transformaciones?

-si, que remedio, lo que no entiendo es que hace tú estudiando ,si Suller y Sulluvan tienen el examen

-ya bueno...ya sabes he de hacer las cosas bien si quiero ser premio anual

-si te sirve de consuelo yo te prefería a ti de prefecta, es raro que no te eligieran a mi Dumbledore me escogió para que pusiera orden entre Sirius y James pero a decir verdad tus amigas están más por civilizar que ellos

-¡oye no te pases¡ aunque bueno supongo que he de reconocer que son un poco salvajes...

-si ...oye tengo que seguir estudiando ¿vale? es que me había confiado con el otro examen y no tengo ni idea

Lily lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior inquieta

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte...podría conseguirte las preguntas...solo tienes que pedírmelo

-¿enserio? me harías un gran favor...

-no se hable más ,ven vamos

Lily dio permiso al chico para que subiera(en aquel entonces las escaleras aún no estaban hechizadas) y cuando entraron Drey que estaba ordenando su mochila cogió la laca

-si das un paso más acabaras como una mosca en una telaraña

-Drey dejale va con migo

-¿qué le deje¿QUÉ LE DEJE? esta profanado mi santuario

-mira...mejor te espero bajo ¿vale?-preguntó Lupin

-si...mejor-dijo sonriéndole ,luego se giró para enfrentar a su amiga

-¿para que lo traes aquí?

-¡para darle el examen¡

-¿que¡ eso tienes que consultarlo con nosotras¡

-¿y por que?

-¡por que es nuestro¡ nosotras lo conseguimos¡

-osea que es eso...ahora me excluís ,bien no necesito vuestro estúpido examen..

-epa para nadie a dicho nada de excluirte a ti¿pero a Lupin?-Lili hizo una mueca de disgusto-mira ,toma todo tuyo...pero ahora razona ¿enserio se lo vas a dar a el?

-¿por que sois tan infantiles?-se quejó ella empezando a bajar por las escaleras

-¡no soy infantil¡-luego se hecho a sus piernas-¡no lo hagas ¡-Pero era demasiado tarde Lili se lo había dado a Remus y había salido por el retrato-¿y tú que miras?-le espetó al castaño que la miraba burlándose ,luego ella se levantó dignamente y salió por el retrato

Raquel mientras hablaba con Rowina Allen ,no eran amigas pero había trabajado un par de veces para ellas, y ahora estaba llorando

-¿que te dijo qué¿y tu que hiciste?le mandaste un expelliarmus ¿no¿de veras que no?

-no podía ...Edgar es ...

-¡Mi próximo objeto de venganza¡-Rowina se puso lívida-¡tu tranquila mujer¡ te lo devolveré vivito y coleando

Fue hacia la sala común donde Sirius la estaba esperando para sonsacarle el examen ignorando que Remus ya lo tenía

-¡hey tu Sullivan¡-le gritó.Ella le ignoro y empezó a buscar cosas por el gran comedor paseando de punta a punta mientras Sirius le decía algo que la chica no escuchaba

-¿podrías parar un momento?

-ahora no Black ,me pillas en plena crisis

-¿qué pasa?

-Edgar Wallas le a puesto los cuernos a Rowina All...¿me puedes explicar que hago yo dandote explicaciones?-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-y que tienes tu que ver ... deberías dejarte de meter en líos

-mira quien hablo

-yo me meto con alguien cuando alguien se mete conmigo ,tu siempre estas metida en todos lo fregaos

-todo eso es muy bonito Black,pero la cara de Wallas será mucho más bonita cuando acabe con el así que...

-Mira tu me das el examen ,yo me copio y aquí no a pasado nada

Rachel que estaba saliendo por el retrato se paró en seco

-paro no ser una amenaza Black,a sonado bastante a amenaza

-¿y quién te dice que no lo sea?

-tu instinto de supervivencia Black .quién juega con fuego se acaba quemando

Sirius se acercó muchísimo a ella ,estaban a escasos centímetros

-Aplícate el cuento-replicó él antes de separarse y salir por el retrato ,Rachel se quedo apretando los puños con rabia


End file.
